1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to an exercise device, and, more specifically, to a multi-purpose exercise device configurable for performing strength, aerobic, stretching, or rehabilitation exercises.
2. Description of Related Art
Physical fitness is becoming an increasingly important focus in society, particularly with rising obesity levels and associated health concerns. There are a large number of exercise devices available with varying degrees of portability, affordability, stowability, and range of uses.
The most affordable and portable types of exercise machines are usually non-electrical, and composed of steel pipe or tubing. One such example is U.S. Pat. No. 7,658,702 to Harms, which discloses an adjustable push-up bench. Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,352 to Freed, which discloses a multi-purpose exercise machine for strengthening the abdominal muscles.
However, these exercise machines are limited in their functionality because they are typically adapted for one type of exercise, such as push-ups or abdominal crunches. While the above described exercise machines have had a widespread use for a number of years, there exists a need for an affordable, easily assembled exercise device which can be positioned horizontally or vertically and can be used for a range of exercises including push-ups, pull-ups, rows, and dips. Additionally, there is a need in the art for an exercise device configurable for performing a variety of exercises, including, without limitation, strength, aerobic, stretching, or rehabilitation exercises.